Episode 140: Hops for Pops
"Hops for Pops" was originally released on February 18, 2013 at 9:39 AM. Description After a two-week absence which we assume was as horrifying for you as it was for us, we return with an episode chock-full of pope jokes and doin' it humor. Sometimes in the same breath. It's good to be back. Suggested Talking Points Papal Exploratory Council, High School Subtraction, Subway Spy, Suds Buds, Red Band Trailer, Giant Eagle Outline Intro - Papal Exploratory Council 05:47 - I'm a teacher in training, and in less than a year I'll be student teaching in a junior high or high school. Though I'm more than a quarter century old, I've already been told by various students, friends, bartenders that I look 15. Now my dentist is telling me that I have to get braces, which will only make things worse. I need some tips on looking older so my colleagues won't be asking me for hall passes on the way to the teachers lounge and my students won't be inviting me to come play Skyrim with them after school. Can you advise? -- Belatedly Braceface 12:40 - Y - Sent in by Nick Robinson, from Yahoo Answers user Rob, who asks: How do I find out if Subway is paying my girlfriend to advertise their products to me? I think Subway might secretly be paying my girlfriend to advertise their products to me to try to get me to become a customer. I need to find out if this is happening or how to stop it. 18:54 - My friend and I just finished our first adventure in homebrewing. The beer turned out great, but here's a problem, we don't have any idea what to call it. It could really use some of that McElroy wisdom to pick out a great name for our brew. The beer is an Irish stout, with notes of dark chocolate. If it helps, we could send you a few bottles to try it out. -- Brewildered in Treetown 25:21 - MZ - Personal message from Ian Mullen's younger brother. Personal message from Daniel, Liz, Logan, and Ryan (both Day and Night). Sponsored by The Chapter Titles Were So Good. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 34:44 - I'm new to the whole dating scene, most of my previous boyfriends were dudes who orbited around my friend circle and conversation flowed easily. However, once the ratio of exes in my group started creeping to 40% mark, I started thinking it's time to start branching out. The problem is I don't know how to converse with a person I just met in a way that's not awkward. Once I start thinking of something to ask, panic sets in and I draw a total blank. It's the 'getting to know you' questions I struggle with the most. I don't know what's appropriate to ask and what might be considered prying. If you guys could have any ideas past the obvious 'what do you do?' type things, I'd love to hear it. 41:52 - Y - Sent in by Ben Hawkinberry, from Yahoo Answers user She's That One, who asks: How do people on Jeopardy know the answers? Are they just really smart or do they study from a study guide type thing? 42:27 - Y - Sent in by Christopher Cook, from Yahoo Answers user Shawn Dalt, who asks: Is it weird to carry a list at a grocery store? I was at Giant Eagle and about to go in the store. I had pulled my cart aside and stepped to the side to get my list out of my pocket. It took me about 30 seconds to reach the list in my pocket. There was this one lady standing behind me and just awkwardly staring at me strange so I said to her: “Go Ahead! You don’t have to just stand there and wait for me.” Then she gave me a disgusted look and then said rudely: “WHATEVER!” The way she was looking at me was beyond weird and treated me like I was dumb or had severe Obsessive Compulsive Disorder for having a grocery store list of what to buy. Is it weird and obsessive to carry a huge grocery list with you? Is that why she just stood there giving me a dirty look? I mean, really, why not go around me instead of waiting for me to go in the store by standing in front of me? I hate when strangers do that and make me nervous like I have to hurry up and go in! I was actually doing her a favor by letting her go first. 52:39 - Housekeeping 56:11 - FY - Sent in by Kristine Ericsson, from Yahoo Answers user Dark One, who asks: Is it good to be a pilot? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Extreme Restraints